Summer
by bubbersgod
Summary: It is a hot summer this year at Fairy Tail. Find out what People do to escape the "heat" Rated "M" For lemons. You will be warned again in summary.


I do not own this, that, or any of those... OK! This story is going to contain mature content such as violence, strong language, and sexual content. You have been warned. It is no secret that Juvia has a super mad crush on Grey. But what is it that makes him aware of this even as dense as he is? Read on and find out ;D

* * *

Summer time

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail terms at least. The only abnormality of the day was the fact that the temperature outside was barely over a hundred degrees with no wind chill. Everyone was doing their own thing to cool off. Natsu of coarse was un-fazed by the heat being a fire dragon slayer and all. Lucy was enjoying countless servings of ice cream. Erza was soaking in a chilled bath. Lucky could fly so a breeze was no problem. Grey had been staying in the Guild Hall using small amounts of his magic to cool the place. No body took jobs this day it was so hot.

Finally the sun began to fall and the wizards had to head home. Grey was passing by Juvia's house on the way to Lucy's when he heard a strange noise come from the top floor of her house. He silently climbed the side of her house to hear what was going on. He got to the window of her bathroom and the sounds where easier to here now. The curtain and blinds where shut so nobody could see what she was in the bath. He stuck his ear to the window for a second and then his cheeks began to turn red.

She was moaning and grunting and saying things about Grey. He jumped off the house and left in a hurry, not even stopping at Lucy's house. He entered his house breathing heavy from the running and the still present ungodly heat. He sat on his small couch for a second and breathed heavy, taking in what he just listened to. Now he did feel like a pervert. Sure he stripped now and then as a weird habit, but he had never been a peeping tom or a stalker. Why did he have to be nosy? Why couldn't he just leave her in her privacy? These questions buzzed his poor brain. He eventually started thinking back on everything with her and realized she must have been feeling this way since he first met her. But what was special about him? He eventually just fell asleep in confusion and hot summer heat.

The next day was the same. Hot, hot, and no wind HOT! Grey walked into the Guild Hall and found the same people waiting that where there yesterday to enjoy the magic he used to keep the place cool. But he noticed Juvia staring at him and talking about him again. This time, he was aware of her feelings. His cheeks blushed and she fell over from the thought of him blushing to her. She was caught by Grey just before making contact with the floor. She looked in his eyes and almost passed out from his gaze. He smiled gently and asked her, "Will you go out on a date with me tonight?" She teared up and hugged him while screaming "YES!" Followed by her running home to get ready for the rest of the day.

Naturally having never been on a date before the two where now going through their own unique struggle coping with the imminent closure of their soon to be date. Sure Grey knew she liked him but that could easily change depending on his actions and language. One wrong sentence or discarding of an article of clothing could earn himself a sap on the face and a good bye. He looked through his things to find the sad fact that he has absolutely no date appropriate clothing. The closest thing to classy he had was a pair of boxers that looked like a tuxedo. It was funny but he was sure the gesture would be more than unsavory. So he headed out for some clothes and to find out what restaurant was the best in the city.

He managed to get a decent tailored back suit with a red bow tie. It was a little tight to his taste but that should be expected. Wizards often dress for comfort to help with mobility. But it looked good to him so he got it. Later he found a restaurant called "Richie's" It was the go to place for fancy dining. The chef there works by himself in the kitchen with his culinary magic, and his art is arguably un-matched. So they would be dining at Rich's for their date. He went back home to practice NOT stripping and being a gentlemen. Hopefully he would score his first real kiss tonight, and that was indeed what he had on his to do list.

Juvia was mainly trying on various dresses. She would vocalize different things she might end up saying but decided not to worry to much about that. She did her makeup nice and fixed her hair up like usual. After she decided what she would wear and was satisfied with her looks she waited impatiently for her love to whisk her off to whatever restaurant he planned. She was not picky about food, in fact she enjoyed culinary arts quite a bit, though it never shows. She kept thinking about the whole idea of the night and how handsome and strong her lover was til finally he arrived. She blushed a little seeing him all dressed up for her. Then he asked if it would be OK to dine at Richie's which added to her awe. She had never dreamed of eating at such a fancy place.

The two got to the restaurant. Though it is a rather famous restaurant, it was actually surprisingly small. Only one story and about twenty or so small tables inside. The two found a good seat and Grey pulled out Juvia's chair for her. She gawked at every detail of the situation. The beauty of the restaurant, the unimaginably heavenly aroma of the gourmet food, and most of all Grey. He was so well composed and never even tugged at so much as his shirt. He was acting different for some reason. For her. The waiter gave the two their own menu and walked back to the kitchen. Oddly enough, the menu didn't have any items on it. It simply read, "Your meal will be here soon."

At first they though it was a mistake. But the menu's are magically enchanted to read the apatite and preferences of any person whom looks at it and sends the order best fit to the chef whom could in turn start cooking with the least bit of delay. It was for reasons like this that Richie could cook by his own for up to twenty tables and manage to not sacrifice time, flavor, or artistic touch. The two waited for the waiter to come so they could complain about the menu. But he came back with four trays of food.

Confused they excepted it. It came with a huge tab, as most people here do not worry about expense and the food is more than worth it. Juvia opened a tray to reveal a thick cut of rare steak, a red lobster with butter, two dinner rolls, and a magic lobster tool for getting rid of the shell. This was spot on exactly what Grey was craving. Then she opened another. This one had a bowl of magic soft serve ice cream that doesn't melt. This was the desert that Juvia had in mind, it even had two spoons for sharing. It also had a slice of chocolate lava cake for Grey. Then she opened another one. This one had a slice of lasagna, two slices of pumpernickel bread with butter, and a small bowl of cocktail shrimp. This was Juvia's favorite foods. The last tray had two mugs of root beer, for by some miracle of god, the two shared the same favorite drink.

The two began to eat in wonder and delight as everything was the best. The lobster was amazingly soft and absorbed the butter quite well. The dinner rolls and pumpernickel bread where amazingly flaky and soft to the center like fine bread would be. They both shared a moment and finally had a subject to talk about. The two took a drink of root beer at the same time and noted how great their root beer was. Then they realized they both favored root beer. The two talked mainly about how great whatever they where eating at the time was. Only so often would the subject get to something like their jobs but mostly praise of food could be herd.

Then they where down to their deserts. Grey asked why her ice cream had two spoons in it and she told him, "I was hoping we could share it." He blushed at this but shook his head yes, hell no he was going to miss the opportunity to do something both romantic AND delicious! The ice cream was unbelievable and smooth. They got down to the last bite and Grey got it on his spoon. He leaned in to Juvia putting the bite to her mouth. She began to blush as he got close so she closed her eyes to gain composure. Her mouth opened but her eyes remained shut. This was the best chance he had and even felt genius having thought of it on the spot like he did.

She closed her small mouth on the bite with her eyes still closed and he pulled the spoon gently out of her mouth. Just before she could open her eyes he panted a hot kiss on her and grabbed her hands. Her eyes shot open to find Grey with his eyes closed locking lips with her. A couple tears ran down her cheek and he pulled away in worry. She covered her tomato red face and shook for a second. He asked if he did something wrong and she hugged him whispering, "I love you Grey! Lets pay the tab and go back to my place!" He blushed at this. Just when he thought it was over it was on even more so than before.

The two kept kissing on the way back to Juvia's house. He led her to the door and was prepared to leave, but she offered him entry. He accepted to be polite. And as soon as the door shut and locked she turned around lightning fast and grabbed him in her arms violently kissing him. He was shocked and even stumbled slowly back and fell onto the couch. She stopped to breath a second and told him to wait while she did something real quick. In her absence he was so nervous and excited he didn't notice he was stripping.

She got back to him and the two noticed things their selves. Grey was now wearing the funniest and cutest pair of tuxedo boxers she had ever seen. And she was in black frilly lingerie. She led him to her room and locked the door before the two would lay on the bed to make passionate love. He started on top, kissing her cheeks and twirling his cod fingers on her stomach that made her body tense and relax at the same time. He caught her moan in his mouth and swirled his cold tongue around in her mouth. The sensation of his cold touch and kiss made her eyes roll back. Her legs began to quiver and her hips would sway slowly around as he kept touching and kissing.

She was moaning and grunting in his mouth and a couple of love tears even ran down her face to freeze as they neared his face, making the situation even more erotic for her. He couldn't get enough of her moving and sounds. Her mouth tasted like gourmet food and he loved it. He parted their lips to gasp for air. She breathed in hastily and as she exhaled her breath was a fog from his cold kiss. She was still moving and panting. Finally she spoke through shivers. "Grey! M-m-more! Take it off! T-t-take it a-a-all off!"

He removed his boxers, her bra, and her panties. The two where naked finally. She gawked at his massive member as he gawked at her everything. His fingers ran through her hair, down her face, her neck, her back, and her stomach. She touched at his chest and ran her hands through his thin hair. She was melting and freezing to his every touch. He kissed her like last time, only now he began to fondle her hair in one hand, and a soft mound of breast in the other. She was moaning an yelping in bliss as he was beginning to harden from the moment. The kiss ended and he trailed her body with his tongue, freezing the saliva that was left behind leaving bits of thin ice that shattered when she moved.

He got to her thighs and she gladly parted them. It was evident now to him that he was making her drip drip drop. She tried to scream out in ecstasy but only silence made its way out as she was left with her mouth wide open in the air. He was licking at her core. It was so cold but felt amazing. For a few long moments she could not even make a sound it felt so good. Finally a laud "HAAAH! HAAH! HAAAH! HAH!" Came out of her small mouth to his touch. Finally both of her hands grabbed his hair and pulled him in to her. She clenched her legs a little by instinct and yelled out "YEEEEEEEEES! YEEEEEEEES!" as she came hard in his mouth. It gushed in wave after wave until it finally stopped and she could only breathe heavy while clenching her sheets for mercy. He climbed up next to her and she turned her face to his. He started to climb back on her for his turn.

He spread her thighs a little and positioned his now sore member at her entrance. She whispered out in mercy, "Please be gentle! It's my first time Grey!" He kissed her and thrust in quick but not all the way. She cried his mouth and clenched his hair hard in one hand while scratching down his back with the other. He was a little sore from the hair pulling and back scratching but this would only prove to be bragging rights the next day so he powered through. He moved slow and was careful not to go deep though it killed him. She was so tight it seemed to suck on him even. He began to grunt a little with his increasingly faster movements. She was trying to not show how much it hurt but damn, that thing was nine inches easy, even though he wasn't going all in it felt like it.

She would slow him down in tears and he would get worried only to be urged to press on. This happened a few times until finally she was used to his size enough to ask him to speed up a little. He was soon enough smashing into her thighs as fast and hard as he could making her scream in pain and love. She tightened around him and he exploded as they shared orgasms. The two fell in a pool of ice, sweat, and juices alike falling asleep in each others arms. The two woke and got dressed to hurry back to their normal days. Juvia was walking in pain and looked like a penguin doing so. She even stopped every now and then to rub the bottom of her stomach in an effort to relieve discomfort.

He was sitting in the hall happy while he acted as Fairy Tail's air conditioner. He took his shirt off not realizing what he had done and Natsu said something that piqued curiosity and frustration in him. "So, you too huh?" He gestured his tore up back, it looked like a mountain lion fucked his shit strait on up. But after second of bickering and insinuating things Lucy came in penguin legged followed by Juvia. The guys in the guild knew what had happened and started yelling and whistling at the two new love couples. Natsu yelled shut up, Grey yelled shut up, Ellfman yelled "If you where a REAL MAN you would have twice as many scratches!" And naturally a fight broke out. All in a normal summers day at Fairy Tail Hall...

* * *

So tell me what you guys think. I hope you all enjoy it and leave healthy reviews for me ;D


End file.
